I Just Called
by patricia51
Summary: Lilly screwed up. She confessed to Miley that she loves her. But Miley pulled away. Now she's home alone while her friend performs in concert. Can things be made right between them? Songfic.


I Just Called by patricia51

(Femslash. Liley. Characters not mine, etc, etc. No real sexual overtones. The song in the story was written, produced and performed by the incredible Stevie Wonder.)

Lilly Truscott pushed the papers around on her desk, opened and closed two of her textbooks and sighed. She stood up, walked around the room and sat down only to get up again. For the twentieth time in the last half hour she looked at the clock.

She'd be going on stage right about now. Lilly opened her closet and took out a wig. She had lots but the white one was her favorite. It was the one she preferred when she became Lola Loftnagle, friend and boon companion to Hannah Montana.

Her hands clenched. That's where she should be tonight. With Hannah, with Miley. Standing in the wings, bouncing with and encouraging her pop star best friend as she charmed another audience with the energy and spirit that were simply a couple of the many things Lilly loved about her.

She suddenly hurled the wig from her in a moment of passion. Just as suddenly she ran across the room, scooped it up again and clutched it.

"I should be with her," she said aloud as though she was speaking to the wig. "But it's no one's fault but mine that I'm not. I'm the one that got carried away."

Still, she had thought at the time that she had properly judged the feelings that had been growing between her and Miley. For a year she had been falling in love with Miley; falling in love with her quirky smile, her long beautiful legs, her sultry voice. Even her clumsiness drew Lilly. It was all the individual pieces and them all wrapped together in one package that was the girl of her dreams.

Lilly knew it might be awkward. Falling for one's best friend might seem simple but it was anything but simple. First, of course, they were both girls. And that in itself was amazing. Lilly didn't find herself attracted to other girls. It was Miley, only Miley that she dreamed of late at night when she was in bed at her house and her hand slipped between her legs. She dreamed of waking up in Miley's arms. Just Miley. She had even tried substituting other girls, girls everyone commented on being really hot. Nothing. They did nothing for her.

Second, Miley was always bubbling on about Jake or Nick or Joe or whoever was the latest boy to catch her eye. She was as straight as an arrow. Not that Lilly really thought of herself as a Lesbian. She thought of herself only as being in love with a beautiful someone who happened to be another girl.

Still and all though, she thought that as her love for Miley had grown that there were signs the taller girl was feeling the same thing. The touches that occurred more and more often; the tight hugs that lingered; looks that reached down deep into each other's souls. She had resented it when they couldn't be together.

It had all reached a climax just days ago. The pair of them had returned from a Hannah Montana concert bubbling over with happiness and enthusiasm. The concert had been great. From her place in the wings Lilly had nearly burst with pride at the incredible show put on by her friend.

The best thing however had been the looks she was sure that Miley was giving her. Lilly KNEW that as the girl on stage started a slow romantic song that their eyes had locked and that same contact had renewed at the song's end. She was sure that Miley had been singing that love song just for her.

After the concert the pair of them had escaped from the hotel and the fans surrounding it; slipping out as Miley and Lilly rather than Hannah and Lola. Giggling, they had run hand in hand down to the nearby beach and strolled along the sand.

It had all been perfect. There was a sea breeze that blew Miley's hair away from her face and streamed it out behind her. Clouds hid the moon but there was enough silvery light to see where they were going. When they paused by an old set of wood pilings a stray beam illuminated Miley's face and Lilly's heart had caught in her throat at how beautiful her friend was. She knew it was time.

"It's so beautiful out here Lilly," Miley held her arms up as though she wanted to embrace the moon.

"Miley?"

"Yes Lilly?"

"I love you."

The singer smiled at her. "I love you too Lilly."

"Oh GOD," the surfer girl breathed. "I've wanted to hear that for so long." With that she took Miley in her arms and kissed her, pressing her friend back against the piling. He tongue slipped between the taller girl's lips, exploring her mouth. The other girl's mouth was as sweet as Lilly had dreamed it would be. She moaned in excitement, her heart beating wildly. But even as her fingers caressed Miley's face she knew something was wrong. For a long moment it seemed Miley was melting in her arms, kissing her back. But then...

"Lilly! What are you doing?" Miley slipped from Lilly's embrace and stood looking at her friend; her chest heaving but her eyes bright with what the surfer realized was surprise and disbelief.

"Miley, Miley," Lily stammered. "I thought, when you said... said that you loved me.... I thought..."

"Oh Lilly," Miley seemed torn. "I didn't mean...I thought... I mean you said it but i didn't realize that you meant.... well... THIS. I'm sorry Lilly. I'm not gay. I love you yes, but not like that." The singer paused and dashed tears from her eyes. "I'm so very sorry Lilly." With that she turned and ran towards the hotel, either not hearing or ignoring Lilly's cry. The surfer girl sank down on to the wet sand.

The next day and the days after were extremely strained. In public the two girls were friendly, even warm to each other but the moment they were out of eye sight of anyone else they simply avoided each other as much as possible. When thrown together in private they kept their chatter light and completely inconsequential. It was a relief to both when Lilly cited "personal problems" and begged off the next Hannah concert.

That evening she was restless. She got up and paced and tried to sit down again. She watched TV, although had you asked her five minutes after any show she looked at she couldn't have told you a thing about it. From long experience she lived the concert in her mind, listened to Miley sing, watched her perform. The lump in her throat over the mess she had made of things threatened to choke her.

She was lying on her bed, aimlessly flipping through a pair of magazines when the phone rang. For a moment she thought of not answering it. But it rang on and on until finally she reached for it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lilly." The voice was so soft that Lilly almost didn't hear it.

"Miley?"

"Hey."

"Hi." Lilly swallowed hard and tried to force an upbeat spirit into her voice. "How was the concert?"

"It was okay. The crowd was nice but something was missing. Something important."

"What was that?"

"You."

Lilly's throat tightened so much she could barely speak. "Me?"

"You weren't there. Your encouraging words, your smile, you bouncing with the music as I sang. I missed it all. And more than that. I missed you Lilly. I missed your hugs, the sound of your voice, the touch of your hand."

"What..." Lilly's voice threatened to crack and she told herself firmly to get a grip. "What are you saying Miley?"

"That it took me being away from you to face my own feelings about you. And me being me, there's a better way to tell you something than just say it." The pop starlet took a deep breath and started to sing.

"No New Year's Day, to celebrate.  
No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away.  
No first of spring, no song to sing.  
In fact here's just another ordinary day."

"No April rain, no flowers bloom.  
No wedding Saturday within the month of June.  
But what it is, is something true.  
Made up of these three words that I must say to you."

Lilly caught her breath, hoping, hoping that chorus would follow. And it did as Miley launched into it and the surfer girl burst into tears of joy.

"I just called to say I love you.  
I just called to say how much I care.  
I just called to say I love you.  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart."

Lilly's voice quavered. She had often been teased about the terrible quality of her singing. But now it was her turn and she answered her best friend as well as she could as she sang the second verse.

"No summers high, no warm July,  
No harvest moon to light one tender august night.  
No autumn breeze, no falling leaves,  
No even time for birds to fly to southern skies."

"No Libra sun, no Halloween,  
No giving thanks to all the Christmas joy you bring.  
But what it is, though old so new,  
To fill your heart like no three words could ever do."

Both girls took deep breaths and Miley joined Lilly to sing the final chorus.

"I just called to say I love you.  
I just called to say how much I care.  
I just called to say I love you.  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart."

"I'll be home soon Lilly. And Lilly?"

"Yes Miley?" smiled the surfer girl.

"I love you too."

(The End)

(I can't help it. This song has been panned extensively (catch Jack Black's condemnation of it in "High Fidelity") but I've always liked it, even more so since someone once called me just to sing it to me over the phone.)


End file.
